


Comfort Crowd

by sunflowerlou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, Internalized Toxic Masculinity, M/M, a little bit of trauma, but not really, calum is an angel (not really), it’s really cute, jace is my bae, just pure fluff, michael just wants everyone to be happy, self deprecating, sorry if i miss a tag/warning, teeth rotting fluff, tiny bit of angst if u squint, trouble with expressing feelings, trouble with self acceptance, uhhh a little violence i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerlou/pseuds/sunflowerlou
Summary: By an act of fate, Michael wrongly dials his mum’s phone number and ends up calling someone named Luke. He’s in a police station and only has the right to one phone call, so he has no choice but to ask this stranger for help. Little does he know said stranger might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to him.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Character, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: ALL TITLES COME FROM SONGS (including fic title and chapter titles!), Hope you enjoy!

_Am I the boy you dreamed of?  
Oh, living in your subconscious, oh  
Do you believe in love? Oh  
And is it because of me?_

It really, _really_ , wasn’t Michael’s day. That Friday started completely normal. He woke up tired but still went to all his classes, and he even took notes on some of them. He did what he could. After class finished, he was one of the first students out the door. He walked through the hallway, meaning to get to his locker so he could put his books away and go home. But, his best friend, Calum, found him in the hallway and told him they were going to a big party that night, he agreed. he was in need of one anyway. Poor Michael. He never thought his night would end up with him in a police station.

_FLASHBACK_

“Come on Michael, it’ll be fun!” Calum was smiling at him and giving him those damn puppy eyes. Fucker knew exactly they were Michael’s soft spots. goddammit. 

“Ugh, oh my god fine, stop looking at me like that. Please,” he replied quickly.

“WOOOO, we’re gonna have so much fun,” Calum said.

“Why are you so hyped for this party anyway, is Eve coming?” Calum blushed and looked down. Michael knew he had hit jackpot “You better not leave me alone dumbass.” Michael made him promise.

“You know I won’t, Mike,” Calum stated, and yeah, that would be true. Until he found Eve.

Later that night, Michael was, in fact, alone. Fuck Calum. His so-called friend had found Eve the second they came in and the pair ran off somewhere. Michael doesn’t even want to think about what they’re doing. He hates Calum. He does (no he doesn’t). He went out to the backyard of the house where half of the party was and he talked to some girls from his classes. It wasn’t that bad and, hey, free alcohol, so who’s he to complain.

He should have known it was all too good to be true.

Out of nowhere, people around him were talking, whispering to each other. Some had concerned looks on their faces and some laughed. Others seemed confused and some had run out of the house in the blink of an eye. He decided to not get involved in anything so he left to find Calum and go home. As soon as he stepped back in the house he realized what was wrong. There were cops in the house. Maybe the fucking neighbors had called the police. Maybe someone was doing illegal drugs in the basement. Whatever the case, fucking cops were in the house. Michael was done. Cops are not his friends. He was drunk. He knew that much, so if he was going to walk all the way to the front door he had to be quiet. Trying his best to stay hidden, he tried to leave the house without anyone spotting him.

Of course, luck wasn’t on his side. When has it ever?

A wide-shouldered cop, with dark skin and boring dark eyes, looked him up and down and asked him his name.

“Michael,” he said, almost whining. Because this was the last thing on his to-do list tonight, hell it doesn't even make the bottom of his made-up list. The cop was suspicious of him and replied

“Alright Michael, why don't you take a step forward for me and try to keep your balance, boy.”

And when Michael tried to take a step he lost his balance. Big Bad Cop decided he was too drunk for a 17-year-old and put him in handcuffs. Which if you ask Michael, was completely unnecessary, he was drunk, he didn’t rob a bank or anything of the sort. Because he wanted to avoid further trouble, he complied and was placed on the backseat of the police car.

The first few minutes of the drive it was dead silent. To make small talk, he tried to talk to the cop that was beside the driver. She was a woman and looked a little bit more friendly so he went ahead and asked:

“Hey umm, were the cuffs really necessary? I mean I know I shouldn’t have been drinking but—”

The woman quickly turned her head to look back at him. Michael lifted his hands, and wiggled them, to make some noise with the metal on them.

The woman looked at his partner and aggressively pushed his shoulder.

“YOU HANDCUFFED HIM? JESUS CHRIST, HE WAS DRINKING. FOR FUCKS SAKE. THE KID’S ONLY SEVENTEEN, JEFFREY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU”

And Michael likes her instantly. He will make an exception to his hatred for policemen for her. Her face turned soft when she looked at him again. 

"Alright, come here," she ordered, "let me get these off you." She used the key, and through the small window in the police car, she released him. The rest of the ride to the station was silent. 

_END OF FLASHBACK_

At the station, Big Bad Cop stared at him with a hard look on his eyes.

“You have the right to one phone call” and then pointed to where the phone was.

“Okay, Grumpy” Michael muttered under his breath, being careful enough so that the man in front of him didn’t hear. He walked over there and dialed his mum’s number. The phone rang three times before someone answered:

“Hello?” came a raspy male voice which was most definitely not his mum’s. Michael was confused, to say the least, and a billion thoughts ran through his head. Who on earth was this man?

“Uh hi, wait, who’s this?” Michael spoke with caution because he had obviously woken up the guy on the other end.

“Dude you called me, who is _this_?” the man said, very annoyed. Michael was sorry for him and at the same time, he felt guilty. If that man was anything like him, being woken up at ass o'clock in the morning by mistake, he would have been pissed. His sleep hours are precious.

“I’m guessing this is not Karen Clifford’s number”

“Yeah. No. Are you done? I’m hanging up.”

Michael was almost about to hang up the phone and give up but then he remembered he had one call only. So against everything, he spoke.

“Wait— no. Sorry. I’m Michael Clifford. I’m kinda at the police station and I only have the right to one call, and I really need someone to pick me up. So can I give you my mum’s number and you can call her for me.” He said in a rush

"You're _kinda_ at the police station?" Raspy Voice said.

"I swear I'm not a criminal I was caught drinking and I'm seventeen," Michael replied desperately. "please, help me."

Silence.

Michael waited a few seconds before he heard some noise coming from the other end. That let him know Raspy Voice hadn’t hung up on him. Which gave him some hope.

“Okay hold on what station are you in?”

“Sydney Central”

“Okay—” Raspy Voice started, and Michael immediately interrupted.

“Wait really? Oh god, thank you so much, her name is Karen but my dad could answer, his name is Dar—“

“I’m not calling your parents, moron. _I’m_ coming to pick you up, I’m on my way.” and then Raspy Voice hung up the phone.

Michael was left blinking at the phone, he couldn’t move. He felt awful. He made a man get out of bed at fucking three in the morning. Michael was going to buy him flowers, chocolates and even write him a song.

But then. He thought: _what if it’s a super creepy guy who took the chance to kidnap me. Oh god._ Michael doesn't even know what he looks like. It could be a delinquent for all he knows. He sat there in silence waiting for someone to show up. Always the pessimist, he pictured every single horrible thing his future may hold. He was sat there for a solid fifteen minutes before he heard someone from the front desk say his name.

“Hello, I’m here for Michael Clifford, is he in trouble?” A tall blond boy said. Michael could only see his legs but _fuck_ , he already knew Raspy Voice was a young man. Freakishly tall, but not very much older than him, he might even be the same age. He was wearing skin-tight black skinny jeans and a comically oversized hockey jersey. He recognized the big red C that was plastered in the back.

“You are _not_ his father,” He heard Big Bad Cop answer.

“No dude, of course not. Are you kidding? I’m his older cousin our parents went on a trip together so I’m in charge of him.” He said, and Michael already knew this guy was not older than 18, so he laughed in his seat. Both the cop and his ‘older cousin’ looked at him. Michael had no idea how, but Raspy Voice recognized him and started walking towards him.

“Mike, what on earth were you thinking? Your mom is going to be pissed when she finds out.” Raspy Voice grabbed his hand, pulled him out of the chair he was, and gave him a hug. “Are you okay, though. You worried me, mate”

For a moment, Michael lost the ability to speak because _holy fuck_ was this guy hot. His ‘cousin’ could be a fucking model. He had dreamy blue-sky colored eyes and a nose that was most definitely carved by Greek Gods. This guy looked like he came straight out of Michael’s dream. _Shit_. He realized he was staring so he went on autopilot and replied:

“Yeah, ‘m fine a bit tipsy, but all good” Michael had no clue how he managed to get the words out of his mouth. He was starstruck by this deity in front of him. Michael was definitely going to write him a song.

“Okay, big boy. Let’s get you home” and this dude had the _audacity_ to put his arm around Michael’s shoulder like he wasn’t already dying.

Before they could head out, Big Bad Cop stopped them and bitterly told them they had to fill out a form. They did and then his ‘cousin’ took him to his car. Michael could only hope he wasn't about to be kidnapped. They walked in silence to Raspy Voice's car and when they got there, Michael got in the passenger seat.

"Raspy Voice thank you so much, you have no idea—" Michael started. But was interrupted by the gorgeous man beside him.

"Did you just call me Raspy Voice" he giggled. Fucking _giggled_. this man was going to be the death of him.

Michael simply laughed. "Yeah, that's the name I made up for you in my mind. Since I don't actually know what your name is." He rambled. "Anyway, big cousin. Thanks. You didn't have to."

The man beside him smiled, and oh god, Michael is so screwed. This man right here is the epitome of perfection. Michael can’t take this. He bent down and put his face in his hands, trying to hide his smile.  
"I'm Luke," Michael was glad he could now put a name to the face. Although his voice wasn't as raspy now, it was still one of the most beautiful sounds Michael had ever heard. "And you're welcome, it was no problem, I live a few minutes from here anyway. And your mom would've been more pissed off." Michael knows his mom. He knows she wouldn't have cared. I mean, she would have been annoyed at being woken up, but she would be glad Michael was okay. He didn't tell him this. He just smiled back at him.

"Luke," Michael tried the name, and loved how it rolled off his tongue. "good to know."

"So," Luke said, "Little cousin, are you hungry? I'm feeling burgers." Michael looked at him with a stunned look on his face.

 _"What?"_ Michael replied.

"I asked you," Luke turned to look at him, "if you want to go get burgers." Michael continued to look at him.

"How do I know you're not gonna murder or kidnap me? For all I know, you could be a psycho." Michael suggested. Luke let out a genuine laugh.

"I promise you I'm not, but hey, it's your choice. I'm just a hungry boy with a burger craving and would appreciate some company." Luke smiled at him. And Michael never stood a chance.

“Fine, let’s go get burgers. I’m in need of carbs anyway.” Michael finally answered.

“Hell yeah, that’s the spirit!”


	2. Long Way Home

_Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere_

_Yeah, you know we took our time to get there_

_We're hiding out in a dream_

_Catching fire like kerosene_

_And you know I'd never let you down_

_'Til the sun comes up, we can own this town_

_Something like make-believe_

_Living in a movie scene_

After a short drive, Luke pulled up to a diner on the side of the road. Michael isn’t sure if he recognizes it. He might have seen it before, but he’s never come inside. Luke parks the car and then looks up to Michael “Are you ready for the best burgers you’ve ever tried?” Luke asks with an excited voice.

Michael just huffs, “Are you kidding? I could eat a horse right now.”

“Good.”

They get out of the car and head to the entrance, Luke in front of Michael. When they go in, a small bell rings above them. Luke looks back at him and smirks. Michael feels fuzzy all over. 

They sit down at a table placed in a corner. They both take a look at what there is to eat and then a perky, smiley dude with honey hair and curls comes to them.

“Hey guys, my name is Ashton, are you ready to order.” He says while looking at Michael, he then turns to Luke and recognition floods his face. “Oh! Hey Luke, the usual?” Luke smiles up at him, and Michael realizes he has a dimple. _Can he get any cuter?_

“Hey Ash, this is Michael, very long story,” he says pointing at him, “and yeah the usual, and same for him, please.” Luke requests, not taking his eyes off Michael. Michael feels like an outsider but he smiles at Ashton anyway.

“Sure thing, boys. Can I get you something to drink in the meantime?” Michael perks up at that. 

“Um, yeah water for me, please.” Michael looks at Luke, silently asking if he’s going to get something as well. Luke takes his eyes off Michael to look at Ashton and he adds, “I’ll have a diet coke, Ash, thanks.”

“Perfect.” Ash smiled and then left them.

“Alright, how do you know the night workers here? Do you often bring strays you had to pick up from police stations at the ass crack of dawn?” Michael asked with a big smile on his face. It was weird, he barely knew Luke, but he was already so sure he was a good guy and a potential very good friend. 

“Would you believe me if I said you were the only one?” Luke teased. “I’m kidding. I know Ash because I come here when I can’t sleep.” They both laughed with huge smiles on their faces.

“So,” Luke started, “care to explain how you ended up _there_?” Michael let out a small laugh before replying. 

“Basically, my friend and I were at this party, he left me alone and then the cops showed up. With my luck, I was spotted right away and brought there.” He paused for a few seconds. “I’m sure if any other cop had seen me they would have ignored me but Big Bad Cop had his mind set on ruining my night.”

“Too bad.” Luke laughed at him. 

Michael looked up at him with a smirk and added, “Not really, I mean I’m gonna have a burger. I’m living the life” Luke smiled up at him. 

After a little small talk and pointless but enjoyable conversations, Ashton came back with their food. Michael honestly hadn’t realized how _hungry_ he was. His food looked like it fell straight from heaven. Michael feels like he could cry.

After his first bite, he groaned in pleasure. The food was delicious. Heavenly, some may say. Michael waved a hand in front of Luke to get his attention.

“I think I’m a little bit in love with you,” he blurted out and before he continued, Luke let out a laugh. “I mean you save my ass and then you bring me to the burger kingdom? You’re a keeper.”

Luke smiles, big and wide, and then asks him, “You liked the burger, huh?” Michael looks at him, with a startled look.

“These are the best burgers I have _ever_ had.”

Michael asks Luke about him, and Luke answers everything. He learns that he is 17 and a few months younger than Michael. He has two older brothers and his last name is Hemmings. Michael thinks he might have heard it before, it sounds a bit familiar. But he doesn’t think much of it. Michael listens carefully to every word Luke says and when Luke asks questions back, he answers them all with a smile. It feels nice, getting to know him. Michael is content throughout the whole conversation. 

When they are both done, Ash comes back with the check. Luke starts to take out his wallet but Michael immediately stops him by gently grabbing his arm.

“No way you’re paying, Hemmings.” Michael tells him, “Burgers on me, it’s the least I can do.” It takes a little bit of convincing from Michael, but in the end, Luke gives in and lets Michael pay. Michael’s eyes shine and he feels accomplished.

After saying goodbye to Ashton, they get into Luke’s car. Even though it’s nearing five in the morning, the last thing Michael wants to do is go home. He can’t explain it, but he doesn’t want his night with Luke to end. And okay, Michael is a _Slytherin_ , if he wants something, he gets it. so carefully he asks Luke.

“Hey, it’s almost 5 am, the sun is about to come up. I know an excellent place where we can watch the sunrise.” Luke stares at him for a few seconds and Michael instantly regrets his choice. What was he thinking? Now _he_ sounds like a psycho. “It’s okay, I know you must be tired, don’t worry about it, forget I said anything.” Luke’s face changes and shows a little bit of confusion and then he laughs. 

“What about me being a psycho?”

“You are no longer one, after those burgers, you, my friend, are an angel.”

“Okay then, where is this place you want to take me to?” Michael beams at him. They both get in the car. Every now and then, Michael gives Luke directions. After nearly twenty minutes, Luke parks the car in front of a very tall, office-looking building. Michael can tell Luke is confused, but he chooses to ignore it.

“I have a key to the building, come on.” Michael gets out of the car and Luke follows close behind. Michael uses the key to get in and then leads them both to the elevator. When it dings, they both get in. Michael studies the buttons for a few moments before pushing one with the letters RT written in bold. Luke stares at him before saying, “This is a little creepy, where are we going exactly?” He asks with a trembling voice. 

“I know it seems a bit shady, but trust me.”

“I met you not two hours ago.” Before Michael could say anything back, the doors opened and they were met with a big, spacious rooftop. Luke takes a look around, it’s a beautiful place. Flowers are planted everywhere and there are lightbulbs hanging around. Michael watches Luke’s amazed face and he smiles. It was worth making Luke think he was a psycho because the look Luke has on right now is _priceless_.

“Michael this place, I— how? It’s beautiful.” Luke smiles at him and Michael smiles back. He decides in that moment the he like Luke and wouldn’t mind being his friend.

“Come on, there's a bench over there and if you think this is nice, the view from there will take your breath away.” Michael sing songs. They walk side by side and Luke has to stop every ten seconds to admire his surroundings. They reach the bench and Michael sits down first. He pats the spot beside him, silently telling Luke to sit down next to him. And he does. They both look in front of them and what they are met with is, in fact, breathtaking. The sky's the perfect mix between purple, pink and orange. They can see the sun coming out from the ocean. Michaels feels the time stop.

“You took me to the place you go to when you can’t sleep. This is mine.” Michael explains. It feels like an intimate revelation, even if it doesn’t mean much. Luke can’t do anything but stare at the sky. Michael loves the way the light reflects on his face. He is glowing. He wishes they could stay here forever.

 _“Wow,”_ Luke is at a loss for words. “I might change my place. Michael, this place is stunning. How did you find it?” Luke says slowly. 

“I worked here last summer and kept the key to the building. I’m so glad I did.”

“I’m glad you did too.” Luke laughs, _“Wow.”_

Michael knows the feeling, of being so amazed by something that all you can say is _Wow_. The first time he came up here and looked at the sunrise he decided it was one of his favorite places in the world. He doesn’t know why he chose to share it with Luke. He hasn’t taken anyone up here before. Michael looks at Luke and he can feel that something about him is special. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, it’s not awkward. It’s comfortable, Michael wouldn’t have thought that being in his safe place with someone he just met that same night would have been this pleasing. But somehow, it makes sense. When the sun is completely up, Michael starts.

“We should get going, any minute now people are going to start coming in.”

They leave the building and Luke asks Michael for his address so he can finally take him home. Michael does. None of them talk in the car, they were both left in a hazy headspace caused by the beauty of dawn. 

When they get to Michael’s house, he gets out and then goes to the other side of the car, to stand right outside Luke’s window.

“Thank you, Luke, for everything.”

“Goodnight, or good morning, I guess, get some rest,” Luke says with a soft voice. Hesitantly, Michael turns around and starts walking to the front door. As soon as he steps a foot inside, he stops. How could he be so _stupid_? He meant to ask for Luke’s number! He turned around as fast as he could to see if, by any chance, Luke was still there. He wasn’t, he was long gone. Michael cursed to himself and went straight to his room. Sleep never came and he spent his entire Saturday daydreaming about blue eyes and golden hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you like it, I’ll probably update it tomorrow or later today if you guys like it :) be sure to leave kudos and comments! they mean a lot.


	3. Heather

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half, as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater_

_It's just polyester, but you like her better_

_Wish I were Heather_

When Michael woke up on Sunday he was disoriented. _What time was it?_ He reached his phone that was on his nightstand and was surprised when he realized it was 5 pm. He also had multiple texts from Calum.

bro where are you [12:43 pm]

michael wake up!!!!!! [2:17 pm]

are you even alive??!?? [2:17 pm]

dude, it’s 3 in the AFTERNOON get up lazy mf [3:28 pm]

Instead of answering, he decided to call his friend, he looked for his contact and then pressed _Call_. He picked up before the first ring was over. 

“Mike, _bro_ , I wasn’t sure you were even _alive!_ ” He heard come from the other side, “Where have you been, buddy?” Michael groaned when he remembered everything that had happened. Luke, the burgers, the rooftop, and of course, him not getting his number.

“Cal, you won’t _believe_ what happened to me.” Michael started, with a thick voice, clearly just woken up. “I’m not sure anything was even real.”

“What do you mean? Mike, were you _on_ something?” Calum insinuated.

“Come on dude, of course I didn’t do drugs. You know me well enough to know that I stay away from that shit. I mean it all felt like a dream.”

“I heard the cops busted the party.” Calum said excitedly. And _oh_ , Michael _does_ remember that.

“Yeah they did, fuckers took me to the station.”

“They _WHAT_ now?”

“You heard me. I had to call my mum.” Michael said while he grinned. “Of course, I dialed the wrong number and ended up calling someone named Luke.”

“Oof, was he pissed?” Calum said while letting out a small laugh.

“That’s actually a very funny story, do you have time?” Michael replied, and he smiled to himself while he thought of _him._

“Always for you, Mike”

Michael proceeded to tell him everything. He told him about the burgers and Ashton, the rooftop, and the sunrise. How he loved Luke’s smile and how he was Michael’s walking dream. And of course, he told him how he _didn’t_ get his number. Michael’s chest aches when he realizes he might never see him again.

“Michael, you _didn't_ get his number!” Calum shouted from the other line, “What is _wrong_ with you? I thought you had game, bro.”

“ _Please_ ,” Michael begged, “Don’t remind me. I feel awful enough already.”

“Sorry mate, but hey, if it’s meant to be you’ll see him again. I promise.” Michael could only hope.

“Cal you don’t _understand_. He was perfect, funny, smart, and so hot. He was my soulmate, I’m sure of it.” Michael whined. “Anyway, enough of me, what happened to you! You left me alone at that party, traitor.”

“I was with Eve the whole night, we talked so much, bro she’s amazing. After that we went back to her place, we had a movie night, Mike. We had a Harry Potter marathon!” Even though he can’t see him, Michael can feel his friend smiling. Michael is truly happy for him, he deserves to be this happy. 

“Don’t ever forget about me, Cal. Movie nights are our thing, asshole.” Michael said, with no real heat behind it. 

“You are just jealous you’ll never see Lucas again.” Calum replied.

“It’s Luke, idiot” Michael chuckled.

“Alright, whatever you say,” Calum said with a breathy laugh. “Listen I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“Ooooh, is Eve there?” Michael teased.

“Shut it, asshole. Bye.” Calum ended the call and then Michael got up from bed and walked downstairs to his kitchen. He felt so much better after he told his friend about the events of Friday night.

When he got there, he was met with his mother. She laughed at him when she saw the state he was in. “Look who’s up.” She said with a smile. “I’m cooking dinner, darling”

Michael had already told her everything, she was the one person, besides Calum, he was never able to lie to, they were too close. His mum could read him like an open book. It freaked him out sometimes.

“Hey mum,” He said while walking up to her and hugging her from behind. “What are you cooking?” The question was pointless. He knew what she was cooking. Roast. She always did on Sundays. Michael could smell it, and it smelled delicious. He helped set the table and an hour later he had dinner with his family. 

Late at night, he found himself thinking of Luke. It was torture. He knew he would never see him again, but he couldn’t help himself. It just felt so right hanging out with him. Michael felt free. He couldn’t sleep so he stood up and picked up his guitar that was at the end of his bed. He played for a bit and then fell fast asleep. All he could think about was a certain boy.

The next morning, as he got ready for school, he texted Calum to meet him at his locker. Even though they spoke yesterday, Michael missed him. Calum was his brother. He’s been there for him through everything. They met when they were really young and have been inseparable ever since. Michael has no clue where he would be if it wasn’t for his best friend. He means the world to him.

When he got to school he beamed when he spotted him. He was looking down at his phone. Probably texting Eve. Michael ran up to him and hugged him. 

“Morning buddy,” Calum said with a bright smile. “What’s got you in such a good mood, you’re usually a dragon at this time of the morning.” 

“I honestly have no idea,” Michael shrugged. “I missed you, dude.” They walked side by side to Michael’s classroom. Calum left him there, because they didn’t share morning lessons, and continued walking until he reached his own class. 

Michael headed to the back of the room, where he usually sits and closed his eyes for a bit. Even if he was in a good mood, he was still tired. 

His teacher, Miss Simone, was annoyingly happy and chirpy today. She was a tall, young woman with wavy black hair and fair skin. She walked up to her desk and sat down. Michael waited for attendance, so he could put his earphones in and space out for the rest of his English class. When he heard Miss Simone yell “Clifford!” he replied with a simple “Present.” and started to look for his earphones in his bag. He opened the music app on his phone and right before he put them on, he heard the teacher say, loud and clear:

“Hemmings!”

It took Michael a moment to fully process and realize what his teacher had said. A few seconds later someone answered. “He isn’t here yet, Miss.” and right after he heard another voice come from the door.

“Hey Miss Simone, I’m sorry for being late.” And _fuck_ , Michael could recognize that raspy morning voice anywhere. Time slowed and, _what was going on? Was Luke always in his class?_ Michael couldn’t take his eyes off him. He looked just as good as he did that Friday night, maybe even better. Surely Michael was dreaming. This can’t be real.

“Hey, Luke!” He heard himself call. Luke turned his head to look at him and the biggest smile filled his face.

“Michael?” Luke asked confused, “What are you doing here?” Michael was sure he was dreaming or something.

“What am _I_ doing here? Since when do _you_ have English with Miss Simone?” Michael asked back, bewildered. 

“For like three years now!” Luke said excitedly. He glanced at the girl that was sitting beside Michael and kindly asked her to switch. To his luck, she agreed. He sat down and took his books out. The smile never leaving his face.

 _“What?”_ Michael whispered and then smiled to himself. 

They were both quiet during class because they knew Miss Simone got mad easily. But as soon as his lesson was over they turned to each other, they both had the biggest smiles on. Michael stood up first and waited beside Luke while he got his things together. They walked together to Michael’s locker. 

“I can’t believe neither of us realized we were in the same school, let alone the same class!” Luke said with an amazed voice. Michael felt the exact same way.

“I know, it’s so— um what’s the word?” He wondered, “So…”

Before he could find the right words he noticed Calum come up to them, he was confused as to who was the guy beside his friend and Michael could only smile. Calum was about to say something but Michael raised his hand, shushing him.

“Calum, meet Luke.” Michael said.

“Uh hi Lu- OH WAIT, Luke?” He turned to Michael. “ _Luke_?” Michael could only nod quickly and overjoyed.

Luke did a small wave with his hand. “Hey.”

“Wow,” Calum said, dragging out the word.

Luke turned to look at Michael. “I’m guessing you told him about Friday night?”

“Uh, yeah, I told him I thought I’d never see you again,” Michael said with a soft voice.

“Yeah, me too,” Luke agreed. “This is crazy.” He stopped for a few seconds. “Listen, I gotta go to my next class, but I’ll see you around?” He said to Michael. He watched him walk away and before he knew it, his feet were taking him to where Luke was going. 

“Hey, Luke,” He yelled. “Wait up!” Luke heard him and turned around. Michael reached him before he asked, “Can I get your number?”

Luke’s face softened instantly and he replied, “Yeah, of course.” They exchanged phone numbers and Michael felt buzzy. He couldn’t stay still after what happened.

On his next lesson, Chemistry, Michael could only think about Luke. He had no idea what it was, but he wanted to know everything about him. He felt a sort of connection with him. Michael knew it was absurd and that Luke probably did not felt the same way. But a boy could dream. He was genuinely confused as to why he had never seen him around before, it seems like someone Michael would point out and highlight out of a crowd. It’s like he fell right out of the sky right when Michael needed him, and he was _everywhere_. When he finished his class, just in time for lunch, he headed to Calum’s locker so they could go to lunch. 

When he sat down he started rambling on about Luke to Calum. Because Calum is a good friend, he listened to all of it and didn't complain. Michael does not deserve him, he knows he’s being annoying. But he has to let all this emotions inside of him out somehow. He’s going to burst otherwise. When the bell rang to let them know lunchtime was over, they stood up. 

The sight he was met with when he left the cafeteria was not something he ever wants to remember. It’s an image that was carved into Michael’s brain and he feels like he’s going to be sick. Luke was standing there, leaning on a locker and a girl was in his arms. They were obviously more than friends. Michael didn’t even realize he stopped walking, but Calum did. 

“Dude what—” He started, but then stopped himself when he realized what was Michael looking at. “ _Oh_ … maybe they’re just friends.” And just like if they had heard them, Luke planted a loving kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him and then they connected their lips. Michael’s heart fell and _then_ he realized what his feelings towards Luke meant. 

Calum walked back to Michael and then put his arm around Michael. “I’m sorry, Mike”

“I’m fine.” He replied, trying his best to make it sound believable. He didn’t even try to get out of Calum’s embrace. He needed it, but he wasn’t going to admit that. “Nothing to be sorry for.” He tried his best to smile, but Calum saw right through it and held him a little bit tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! i’m excited for this story, hope u guys enjoy it, also happy birthday luke! lmao


	4. Trouble Is...

_All that I know is I just can't say no to you_

_Funny how things never change (trouble is)_

_All that I wanted was just to get over you_

_Trouble is I can't find a way_

As soon as he got home, he greeted his mum and then went straight to his bed and climbed under the covers, he covered himself completely and he never wanted to come out. He felt pathetic, and so, so stupid. He got so ahead of himself, he never even considered the possibility that Luke was taken. Of course he was, the guy was perfect and everything anyone could ever dream of. Michael just assumed everything. Hell, Michael never even thought that he might not be into dudes and even if he was how could Michael possibly think Luke would go for _him_. Of course he had a girlfriend. Michael is willing to bet money that she is perfect too. 

He felt his phone vibrate, indicating that someone was calling him. He dug his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Calum, he doubted whether to pick up or not. He wanted to be alone, he didn’t want anyone to see how he felt, how pathetic and miserable he was. But, at the same time, he knew Calum cared about him and that he wouldn’t give up. Calum was that kind of friend that when he knew Michael was going through something, no matter how big or small, he made sure he didn’t go through it alone. He decided to answer the call.

“Hey Cal,” he greeted his friend with a trembling voice.

“What’s up, Mike?” he asked. “Can I come over?” Michael didnt want Calum to come, he didn’t want to bother him, he was supposed to hang out with Eve today and he shouldn’t just change plans to visit little sad Michael. 

“Cal, I appreciate it, I really do,” he started, “but you really don’t have to, I’m _fine_.”

“Too bad, I’m already here.” As if on queue, he heard the doorbell ring. Michael smiled to himself. Calum had earned his spot in Michael’s ‘10 people that deserve a cookie’ list. “Don’t leave me hanging, i brought your favourite TV show and popcorn. We can just eat until we die.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do, now come open the door, please.”

Michael walked downstairs and opened the door. Calum didn't give Michael the chance to say hello. He invited himself in and planted himself on the couch. Michael saw as he walked to the kitchen and put one of the popcorn packages on the microwave. Michael took on the job of setting up whatever show Calum had brought, and after everything was done, Calum was sat on the couch, with Michael’s head on his lap. 

After the first three episodes Michael couldn’t hold it in anymore, he needed to just let it out. “I’m sad,” he said “and i feel so stupid for feeling sad” he continued, his voice filled with frustration.

“Don’t invalidate your own emotions, buddy. You are allowed to feel.” Calum stated, and yeah, he was right but it didn’t change how he felt. 

“I hadn’t even known him for a full day before I already started thinking about being with him,” Michael cried, “I made up this whole movie in my head and whenever I pictured him I felt happy. How is that not pathetic?”

“Mike, you have a big heart. You always have. It’s one of the things that make you _you_.” Calum said, putting emphasis on the last word. 

“I just— I don’t know, maybe it was just me, but that night I felt like I was on cloud 9. I was just so stupid. That's the only word I can think about when I think of me. Stupid.” Michael started to get up from his position and when he was sitting beside Calum, his friend tucked him into his side. Michael didn't realize he was crying until he felt a tear wet his cheek. He sniffled and then cried, “God, why am I crying? I’m pitiful. What is wrong with me?” 

“Don’t do that to yourself, buddy,” Calum replied with a soft voice, “You are not stupid, from everything you told me, everyone in your situation would have thought the same. But we are humans and we are wrong sometimes. Hey, maybe it’s for the best. Maybe he _is_ a psycho.” Calum said, trying to light up the mood. And it worked, Michael managed to let out a small laugh. After a few minutes of Michael leaning on his friend’s shoulder, they both fell asleep on the couch.

Michael was woken up by Calum shaking his shoulder. “What—” he started, confused as to what was happening.

“Michael I gotta go, my dad is outside waiting for me, I can tell him to just go away if you want me to stay but—”

“No, go, it’s okay” Michael said, and before Calum was completely out the door, Michael continued, “Wait, Cal!” Calum turned around to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, for everything. You’re the best.” 

“No worries mate, love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

it was now around 8 pm, he continued to watch a few more episodes and when he felt he had enough he turned it off. His mom appeared seemingly out of nowhere and smiled at him. “Was Calum here just now?”

“Yeah.” came his simple reply.

“I didn’t know he was coming over.” she said with a soft voice. 

“Neither did I.” he whispered, but loud enough that she heard him. She chuckled and sat down beside him. She could tell something was up with him.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” she asked. 

“I feel like an idiot, mum.” he cried. His mum hugged him tightly.

“Mikey, come on, don’t say that. What happened?” 

“Do you remember Luke?” he asked. She nodded and tilted his head to the side, confused as to why he was being mentioned. “I feel stupid because that night I had an amazing night and I felt something I never have before. It was like I was excited, free and comfortable at the same time. _He_ made me feel that way, and I had just known him for like three hours.” His mum looked at him expectantly. He was very comfortable talking to his mom, she knew he was gay, it really wasn’t a secret, when Michael kissed a boy for the first time, he told her right away, he never thought it would make a difference girl, boy. It doesn’t really matter. He is so grateful for her. She really is the best.

“I don’t see a problem with that. Have you talked to him lately?” 

“Turns out, he goes to my school. I even have some classes with him,” Michael explained, “I don’t know how I never noticed him before. I got his number and I felt _happy_ , that maybe something could come out of that. I was looking forward to talking to him and maybe that developing into something more. _God_ , now that I think about it, it’s ridiculous, I was so naive. We don’t live in a fairytale, stuff like that doesn’t happen.” He paused for a few moments before finishing, “He has a girlfriend.”

His mum looked at him with sad eyes. “Baby, I know that you have a big heart, it’s not your fault.” Michael smiled, remembering the similar words Calum had spoken.

“Calum said the same thing.” He told his mom.

“Well Calum is a very smart boy, I’ve always liked him.”

“I know, sometimes I’m convinced you love him more than your own son. Which is me, by the way.” He joked. His mum simply smiled at him and gently touched his cheek, in a caring way.

“Sleep on it, go to bed. You’ll feel better tomorrow.” She said and he believed her.

“Okay. Thanks, mum.”

He tiredly walked up to his room and changed into some sweatpants and a plain t-shirt before he went to bed. His mind was racing, he honestly couldn’t believe how dumb he was being, he felt deflated. He stayed on his phone for a few more hours before he got a text message.

hey michael, want to go get burgers? -luke [1: 39 am]

He stared at his phone screen, shocked, for a few minutes before he replied.

**you are aware we have class in a few hrs, right? [1:42 am]**

that has never stopped me before :) [1:42 am]

are u in?? [1:43 am]

i’ll even go pick u up :))) [1:43 am]

Michael did not know how to react, his brain was racing with thoughts. Why? Was there a chance Luke was thinking of him? Michael got that thought out of his head immediately. _He does not like you_ , he said to himself, he wants to hang out as friends, but still, Michael was a reasonable guy, he wasn’t going to pass on an opportunity to eat those burgers, plus he _could_ be friends with Luke. He _could_ get over that small school boy crush he had. 

**ok, i'm in… [1:45 am]**

yaaaaaayy :D [1:46 am]

i’ll be there in 15 [1:48 am]

Michael debated whether to tell his mom or not, she wouldn’t be okay with it, not at this time of the night anyway, so he decided against it. He knew his mom was a light sleeper so if he were to walk out the front door, she would definitely wake up. He took a look at his window, then he stood up and poked his head through it _Eeeh, it’s doable_ , he thought. He waited on his bed for Luke to let him know he was here. When he got the text, he climbed through his window and carefully walked on his roof. When he got to the edge, he looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. 

“Here goes nothing.” He said to himself.

He jumped, and when he hit the ground, he landed on his both feet. He was being dramatic, it wasn’t that high. Plus, he’s always loved climbing trees so height was never an issue. He walked to Luke’s car and got in. 

“Dude, did you just jump from your window?” Luke asked, he was smiling at him and Michael smiled back. The jump had pumped some adrenalin in his body, so he was a little hyperactive right now, he smiled bright and big, the kind of smile that makes your mouth turn to a sideways capital D.

“Yeah,” he agreed out of breath. “Nothing I haven’t done before.”

“Okay spiderman.” Luke replied, while patting his shoulder.

Michael laughed, “Dork.” He said fondly. “If I had used the door my mum would’ve woken up and then, _you_ wouldn’t have company on your little rendezvous.” 

“Alright, are you ready for some burgers?”

“I don’t think my answer will ever be no to that question.”

They rode in silence while Luke played some music, Michael recognized the song, it was one of his favourites by Sleeping With Sirens. He didn’t realize he had sung along quietly, until Luke turned to him, smiled and then turned the volume up. And _this_ is what Michael means, he barely know Luke, but they’re already friends and nothing is awkward between the two. Michael enjoys his company more than he does most people. It’s weird and new, and it seems that time is never enough. In this moment, Michael doesn’t feel like a fool for feeling the way he did, still does. 

Inside the diner, Ashton is the first one to spot them “Hey Michael, hey Luke. What’s up guys?”

“Hey,” they both say in unison. Ashton leads them to an empty table, which isn’t hard to find because not many people would be there at that time. They sit and before Michael could even think of what he’s going to have, Luke says something.

“I ordered last time, this time it’s your responsibility” Luke grins at him, and Michael’s jaw drops.

“Dude,” Michael starts, “How is that fair? You are the one who knows the place and have been here before. You’re supposed to know what’s good.” Luke laughs at that.

“Everything is good here, I trust your instinct.” Luke said

“Alright then.” Michael picked up the menu and scanned over all the options, Double Bacon Cheeseburger, Crispy Chicken Burger, Texas Cheeseburger, there were so many options amd Michael felt pressure on making the right choice. He took a quick glance at everything and then decided. 

“Alright, my choice is made. But you—” he pointed at Luke— “are not allowed to know what it is.”

“Bossy.” Luke smirked. “Fine, I guess this is what I get for making you choose.”

“Damn straight.” Michael grinned. He stood up and headed where Ashton was.

“Hey Ash, um, we would like one Americano Burger and a Crispy Bacon Cheeseburger, but can you make it so it’s mozzarella cheese and not cheddar? Please?” He looked at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Of course, but may I ask why you stood up and came all the way here? You could have just waited for me, or waved me over.” He giggled. Michael got the impression Ashton was very smiley, positive and fun to be around, even though all those traits in one person could be annoying, he made them look cool. Michael hopes maybe someday they can be friends. 

“Well, Luke over there made me order and because of that, I’m not letting him know what it is.” Michael smiled. 

“Ooh, fun.” He smiled too, and Ashton’s smile was contagious. “Anything to drink?”

“Yes. Chocolate milkshake for me and oreo milkshake for him.Thanks Ash.”

“No problem mate, I’ll have it all ready for you in a few minutes.”

Michael thanked him and then headed back to where Luke was sitting alone. Michael noticed he was on his phone and he was frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, genuinely wanting to know what was causing his friend to lose his smile.

“Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it.” Luke smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Luke.” Michael replied with a friendly tone and sat down in front of him. “So, tell me, what was keeping you up?”

“What?”

“You said you come here when you can’t sleep. So, what was the reason, this time?”

“Oh.” he said while looking down at his lap. “A few things, to be honest. Mostly school stuff and relationship prob— well not problems, but yeah, stuff.” He said and Michael noticed right away that his smile had lost volume. 

“You wanna talk about it? I’ve been told I’m a great listener.” He teased and lifted his evebrows, Luke looked at him and gave him a tiny smile. They stared at each other for a moment before Luke let out a long sigh. Michael could tell whatever it was that was keeping him up was making him more tired and exhausted than he should be. 

“Well Lea, she’s amazing and she makes me so happy. We’ve been together for about eight months now. But I don’t know man, she doesn’t seem in it as much as she used to.” Luke said and Michael offered him a sad smile.

“Well, you’ve been together for a long time, maybe that ‘honeymoon’ phase is over? Just because she may not show it, doesn’t mean she’s stopped caring about you, or that she cares any less.” Michael suggested, but he didn’t believe his own words. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, it used to be all kissing everywhere and hugging and smiles and rainbows and stuff but with time, it becomes a routine, y’know? Like more domestic. And I was completely fine with that. I love her, and what we have, but it’s not that, I don’t really know how to explain it without sounding desperate, but she doesn’t give me enough attention?” Michael feels sorry for him, he decides he never wants to see Luke sad again. 

“What do you mean?” Michael asks.

“It’s like she only uses me for appearances, I guess. Jesus, I sound like an asshole.”

“Don’t worry, i won’t judge you, let it all out.” Michael says, and he means it, so much, it kinda scares him.

“Like she only wants to hug and kiss and show affection when we’re around other people at school or elsewhere, whenever we hang out one on one she’s either on her phone or talking to one of her friends, which is completely okay, I don’t want to be a possessive boyfriend that tells her who she can or can’t talk to. I… I just wish she showed more interest in me while we’re alone. Even with her, I feel alone, and that’s not the point of being in a relationship.” Luke confesses. Michael nods his head to show that he listened to what he said. 

“Have you tried talking to her about it? Communication _is_ key.” Michael says.

“I want to,” he said while dropping his head “but no, not yet. I don’t want her to think I’m so needy and I don’t want her to take it the wrong way.”

“Maybe needy is good, I mean, it shows you care, doesn’t it?” Michael offered Luke a sincere smile.

“I guess it does. I don’t want to lose her.” Michael looked at him for a few minutes, he could tell Luke cared about her. It gave him the idea that he was a good, respectable guy. Michael was trying really hard not to catch feelings, but Luke was making it so hard. Even still, Michael wanted to be supportive, he wanted to be a good friend, after all, Luke chose him to be his company for his late night burger adventures, so he wanted to be worthy of the position.

“Can I give you my advice?” 

“Please, be my guest.” Luke begged.

“Be honest with her, I’ve seen enough movies to know most relationships end because of that. Make her understand how you feel. I know you care about her feelings, but yours—” Michael poked Luke’s chest, right where his heart is— “are just as important. Always remember that, and if your feelings are being hurt by her, even if she doesn’t mean to, you should let her know.” Michael said. And again, he meant every word.

“Look at you, being all wise and stuff, I like it. You weren’t lying.”

“When was I not lying?” Michael asked confused.

“When you said you were a good listener.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Michael felt himself blush and he tried to hide it from Luke by dropping his head. A few seconds later they could hear Ashton coming with their food. 

“Oooh, I’m excited for this!” Luke said, he perked up and didn’t look as sad now, which made Michael happy. 

“Here are your burgers, guys. By the way Luke, I think you’ll be very pleased.” Ash said and Luke smiled up at Ashton.

“Thanks, mate.” Luke said while looking at Ashton he then turned to Michael. “This looks amazing, dude. I’m definitely going to let you pick more often.” Michael smiled at him, from what he said it sounds that he plans on bringing Michael here again, and he loves the sound of that.

They both take a bite out of their burgers and they groan in pleasure at the same time, then they both laugh about it.

“Dude what— Is.. Is this mozzarella cheese, _god_.” Luke says, his eyes are closed and his face is pointing at the ceiling. Michael laughs a bit more.

“I take it you liked it? Mine is amazing, you’re missing out on this one.” Michael said.

“I have an idea.” Luke stated and then put his burger down. He picked up the knife and then cut it in half. He looked up at Michael. “Cut yours, if you want to, of course. Then we can trade one half, we can have the best of both worlds.” He said while grinning.

“I like the way you think, Hemmings.” Michael mirrored Luke’s actions and then gave Luke the half that wasn’t bitten. They were both happy with what they had and Luke’s eyed had lit up when, a second later, Ashton came back with an oreo milkshake for Luke.

“You hit jackpot with the food, Mike this is amazing.” Luke said and Michael couldn’t hold back his smile. 

After a few more minutes of conversation, Luke pointed out they should head back, because it was getting late (or early?) because they had school tomorrow (just later that day, really). Michael was disappointed but he understood. Luke dropped Michael off and then waved him goodbye. Before falling asleep, he sent a text to Calum

**dude[3:55 am]**

**I am so, so screwed[3:56 am]**

**fuck me [3:56 am]**


	5. Nintendo

_ You got my heart blowing up _

_ Like the shoes with the pumps _

_ Got my battleship sunk _

_ And you already know _

_ You take me back like Nintendo _

The rest of the week went by quickly, Michael told Calum about his meet up with Luke and he wasn’t surprised. Michael could tell Calum was worried about him, he was trying to protect him, his heart. Michael understood that, if he knew Calum was in a situation similar to what he was in right now, he would be worried too. 

Calum was doing good with Eve, he noticed how they fit perfectly together and how they brought out the best in each other. Michael longed for something like that. The three of them had started hanging out more often, and Eve and him became very good friends. Michael thought she was a cool chick, perfect for Calum in every sense of the word, Calum was also perfect for her, they were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit beautifully together.

Luke and him had also started texting each other more regularly, at least twice a day. Half of their texts were pointless and dumb, but even that, made him smile every single time. Michael loved it. It all felt very light, he could tell Luke had a similar sense of humor, and it was perfect. Luke had told him that he had talked to Lea, he said that she apologized and that they had worked it out. Michael was happy for him, he deserved to be happy and he’s glad that he could help. Michael knew his feelings were growing with every passing second, but, always the stubborn, he decided to push it down. He knew they were going to bottle up and he’d end up exploding. That was a problem for future Michael. All he could do for now was push them as far as they would go.

Despite everything, Michael felt good. Surrounding himself by Calum, Luke and Eve (and sometimes even Ashton) had a pretty good effect on Michael.

“Hey Michael,” he heard from behind him, when he turned around he was met with Luke, but he wasn’t alone. He was with a girl, they were holding hands, she was holding onto his arm, more like. Michael knew it was Lea. She was gorgeous, and Michael tried to hate her a little for that but he couldn’t. She wasn’t very tall, had long brown hair and blue eyes, but they didn’t come close to Luke’s blue eyes, his were more clear, like light blue ones that Michael was sure could be a source of light in darkness. Hers were more intense, something compared to a deep ocean. 

“Hey,” he answered, “what’s up?”

“Nothing, do I need a reason to come say hi?” Luke said with a smile.

“No.” Michael snickered. “Sorry, how are you?”

“Well, I’m very good, thanks for asking.” he paused for a short moment “Hey, I wanted you to meet Lea.” he said while looking down at her. He then looked up at Michael and rested the side of his face on her hair. “Lea, this is Michael, he’s the one I told you about.”

And okay  _ what _ ? Luke talked to his girlfriend about him. He was hit with curiosity, what could have they possibly talked about? He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

“Of course, hey Lea!” Michael said with a bright smile “Nice to meet you.”

“You too! Luke’s told me a few things about you. Something about him picking you up at a police station in the middle of the night.” She laughed. Michael instantly knew she was fun, and nice. He could tell by the way she spoke to him. 

“Oh my god,” he laughed, “yes, that’s me,  _ jesus, _ what a night.” He turned to Luke. “Sorry again to wake you up at three.” he said with an apologetic smile. 

“It’s one hell of a story.” Luke said.

The three of them laughed and from behind the couple Michael could see Calum walking towards them, he stopped when he saw who Michael was talking to and signaled with his hand to go over there.

“Oh, I gotta go, but very nice meeting you again, Lea, and talk to you soon, Luke.” He walked past them and then turned around and started walking backwards. “Bye guys!” He said while he waved his hand goodbye. 

He turned back around and was met with Calum. “Was that—?” He asked.

“Yeah, Lea, the girlfriend.” Michael pressed his lips together in a tight line. He sighed before saying, “Cal, she’s nice and pretty and literally perfect for him. Now I can’t even be mad about it, she’s sweet and wonderful and I…I’m  _ me _ I guess.”

Calum looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Mike, come on, don’t think about that. Think about  _ me _ !” He whined. 

“What about you?” Michael said.

“Eve and I’s first month anniversary is coming up and I have no idea what to get her.” 

“Do I  _ look _ like I would know? I’m gay  _ and _ single, thanks for the reminder by the way.” He laughed. “You’re her boyfriend, and if anything.” he gestured back to where Luke was. “Ask him, he has a girlfriend, they’ve been together for like, almost a year.”

“Michael that’s actually an excellent idea, I knew I had to ask you!” Calum smiled and then walked past him, heading to where Luke was.

Later that day, the bell had rung for the last time, letting them know class was over. Michael walked to his locker and put all his things away. He then felt two hands covering his eyes. He was startled, but smiled anyway, there was only two people who would do that to him. 

“Guess who!” came a voice from behind him. Michael instantly knew it belonged to a certain blue eyed boy.

“Ummm,” he pretended not to know, “Calum? you sound weird.” by the tone of his voice, it was obvious to both of them that Michael knew it wasn’t his best friend. Michael got out of the grip and turned around. Of course, he was met with Luke and was unable to control the smile that crept in his face.

“No, idiot, it’s me.” He said while faking a pout. “Anyway, my house is past yours and Lea drove me to school today, so mind if I walk with you?”

“No, I don’t mind at all.” He said with a smile. He wanted to ask why she couldn’t drive him back, but he didn’t.

They left the school and started walking together, side by side. Michael on Luke’s left side.

“Dude, slow down, or take shorter steps, jesus, we weren’t all blessed with your long ass legs.” Michael said, because he was falling a little bit behind. 

Luke turned around to look at him and smiled. Michael wanted to be able to say it was a fond smile, but he wouldn’t. He shouldn’t give himself that kind of hope, he knows he’s bound to get hurt. Luke stopped and waited until Michael was right beside him. “Slowpoke” he said while he grinned.

“So, mind if I ask, how’s it going with Lea?” Michael leaned onto his side so as to give him a little push. Luke tumbled to the side and laughed.

“It’s great, and thanks for everything,” he said sincerely, “what you said the other night... I guess you were right. I didn’t take into account my own feelings, you… you, uh, you made me realize that and thanks, I guess or whatever” Luke’s voice suddenly changed and he sounded shy, like he wasn’t used to talking about himself or his feelings, long gone was the overly confident man who picked up Michael at the police station and took him to eat burgers. “I don’t know, she was completely understanding and she even apologized, I wasn’t looking for that but I appreciated it. Also my…” he paused. “My dad always taught me that, us, as the men, shouldn’t have to talk about how we felt, just because we were guys... I guess that’s why he, um... nevermind.” Michael saw Luke’s expresion drop.

“What? Just because we have dicks we can’t show or say how we feel? Fuck that.” Michael replied quickly, he wanted Luke to know it was okay. “I don’t want to disrespect your dad, but that’s not the way it works, Luke.” 

“It’s okay, I just, I always looked up to him, so much, and because of what you said, it made me question some things.” Michael could tell something had happened, or was going on with his dad, but he didn’t ask, Luke would tell him when he was ready, Michael didn’t want to intrude.

Luke looked at Michael, stopped walking and Michael was confused. When he didn’t move or say anything, he looked at Luke with a puzzled look.

“We’re at your house, dumbass.” Luke said and then gestured behind Michael. Surely enough, they were right outside Michael’s front door. Michael didn't want Luke to walk alone. He could feel Luke was left a bit uneasy after that talk.

“Hey, do you want to come in?” Michael suggested. “My mom made brownies yesterday and we have a few left.” Michael smiled, waiting for an answer from the boy beside him. “They’re the best brownies you’ll ever have.”

Luke pondered for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I’d love to.” and the smile he gave Michael was worth everything. 

“Muuuuuum, I’m home.” he called out when they entered the house. They heard her footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Hey honey, how was your—” she stopped abruptly when she realized Michael wasn’t alone. “Oh, who’s this?”

“I’m Luke, Mrs. Clifford. Nice to meet you.” Luke said with a gentle smile.

“My god, call me Karen, please. Hey Luke.” She chuckled.

“Sorry I didn’t warn you he was coming, I just invited him.” Michael said.

“Michael, don’t be silly, it’s no trouble.” 

“Thanks mum,” he replied “hey, can we have some brownies?”

“Yes, of course, dear, be sure to leave some for your father though.” She warned with a kind smile.

“Okay, thanks, we’ll eat and then we’ll probably go up to my room.” He said while walking to the kitchen, Luke followed behind him.

“Your mum is nice.” Luke pointed out. He left his bag on a chair and then grabbed one of the brownies from the box Michael was holding out. 

“She’s the best.” Michael replied fondly. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both boys were really hungry after a long day at school. When they were done, Michael asked “Hey I just got the new FiFa, do you play?” 

Luke suddenly had his eyes wide opened “Hell yeah, let’s go.”

When they got to Michael’s room Luke took a minute to look around the four walls, they were filled with band posters, Luke recognized almost all of them.

“Dude, your music taste is impeccable.” He said while examining the pile of CDs Michael had in a corner. When he noticed the guitar his face lit up. “You play?” Michael was confused as to what he was talking about, but when he saw Luke staring at the guitar he smiled.

“Yes, ever since I was really young. I owe most of my abilities to Guitar Hero 3.” He joked. 

“Wow, I never saw it coming.” Luke said quietly.

“What? I don’t look like an international guitar player?” he teased. 

Luke laughed at that. “No, dork.”

“So, about FiFa?”

They played for a couple hours, and to Michael’s surprise, he was losing. He never saw that one coming. They were both laughing their asses off.

“Bro, how are you better than me, stop it!” He said in between laughs. 

“Sorry. Can’t, I’m to good,” Luke boasted, shoving Michael. 

“I’ll bring Calum over here and he will kick your ass, maybe then you’ll stop being so cocky, asshole” Michael warned. “Give me a minute, I’ll beat you myself.”

“Whatever floats your boat, Mike.” Michael was  _ not  _ about to let Luke disrespect him like that, so he did what he considered most reasonable, he jumped over him and attacked him with tickles. 

Luke screeched and then attacked back, they kept at it for a few minutes, rolling around on Michael’s floor. One on top and the next second the other way around, always laughing way too loud. Before they could tickle each other to death, Michael’s mum knocked on his door and then opened it. 

“Hey boys, oh sorry to interrupt,” she laughed when she saw them both laid on the floor, tangled limbs together. They both sat up straight when she came in “Dinner is ready.” She turned to Luke. “Luke, I hope you like pasta.”

“Love it.” He replied out of breath. 

“We’ll be down right away, mum” Michael said and then she left.

Michael knew he kept making it worse, by getting closer and closer to Luke, he knew Luke had a girlfriend and that he wasn’t into guys, as far as Michael knew. Michael knew how it all was going to turn out, but he couldn’t help it. Luke was like coming up for fresh air, he felt like he could be himself without anyone judging. He knew Luke never would. It’s all very confusing but at the same time, the simplest thing ever. He and Luke, they just  _ worked _ together. He didn’t realize he was pouting, then he saw Luke staring at him.

“What are you looking at?” He asked with a playful tone.

“Nothing, you’re cute when you’re pouting.”

“Shut up.” Michael replied, trying to get over the fact that Luke called him  _ cute _ .


	6. Fix You

_ When the tears come streaming down your face  _

_ 'Cause you lose something you can't replace  _

_ When you love someone but it goes to waste  _

_ What could it be worse? _

One eventful night, at around three in the morning Michael was messing around with his guitar, coming up with lyrics and writing them down in a journal he had. It was his own little way of letting out everything he felt. While he was writing down the words he let one or two tears run down his cheeks, he feels vulnerable. It’s empowering, in a twisted kind of way. Like everyone who’s ever tried to do something, when he doesn’t get it right he gets frustrated. He throws the pencil across his room and closes the journal. He lets out a long sigh, wipes his tears and then lays back on his bed.

He decided to take a break and go through his phone, not that anything exciting would be found, not many people were active at this time. However, he had a single text. From the same guy that had inspired his song. 

can i please come over? [3:02 am]

It wasn’t unusual for Luke to text him at this time, but Michael could tell something was wrong. Luke would normally start with a ‘heyyyyy’ or at least put a smiley face. He panicked for a minute before deciding to call him. With shaky hands, he looked for his contact and then pressed call. 

“Mike?” He heard Luke say in between sobs.

Michael’s heart felt heavy, he wasted no time in replying.

“Fuck, Luke what’s wrong?” As soon as he said that, he heard broken sobs come from the other line. “Luke?” He said quietly, with a voice as soft as silk.

“Michael, I’m—” Luke was interrupted by his own crying and Michael was sure he could hear his heart break in two. 

“Luke, breathe. Breathe with me.” He instructed. He then inhaled, loud enough that Luke could hopefully hear him, then he exhaled. To Michael’s relief, Luke started to do the same, and tried to breathe, following his instructions. “Take a deep breath. You’re okay.” When he heard luke suck in a breath, he added, “Hold it in for a few seconds, 4...3...2..1, now let go. Nice and slow, you’re okay, Luke. You’re alright.” They both breathed over the phone together for a couple of minutes. Michael’s heart was beating too fast, and this breathing exercise calmed them both a little bit.

When Michael could feel Luke had calmed down more he spoke again. “Luke, where are you, do you want me to come get you?”

“I’m outside your house.” Luke said and he sounded so broken. All Michael wanted to do was help him, hug him and tell him everything would be okay. 

“What? Okay hold on, I’m coming down right now. Stay put.”

“Okay.”

Michael rushed down the stairs and opened the front door carefully. What he saw when he opened the door broke his heart. Luke was sitting on the sidewalk in front of him. He had his head between his knees and both his hands were on top of his head. Michael ran up to him and softly placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. When Luke straightened his head and looked up at Michael, the older boy let out an involuntary broken sound. The sight in front of him was something he’d never be able to forget. 

Luke’s eyes were as red as burning fire and his lip never stopped shaking. Tears were freely running down his face. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were flushed. Despite everything, Michael thought he looked beautiful. The way the moon reflected on his eyes was worth writing poems about. 

“I didn’t know where else to go, somehow I ended up here.” Luke said. Michael bent down to hug him. They both needed it. Luke more so than him.

Luke started crying all over again. He let out loud and uncoordinated whimpers.

“It’s just me, Luke, you’re okay. Shhhh.” Michael tried his best to comfort him, but the situation was out of his hands, he’d never seen someone in this state, except for Calum.

Carefully, Michael got up and pulled Luke up with him. He held his hand with a tight grip and placed his other one on Luke’s hip, tenderly guiding him to his house.

Together, they walked up the stairs and into Michael’s room. Michael set down Luke in his bed and put a couple blankets over him. Michael planned on going downstairs to prepare Luke a cup of tea, that could maybe help him calm down.

“Stay here, I’ll be rig—”

“No, please stay here with me. I don’t want to be alone.” Luke pleaded and Michael was too weak to refuse that kind of petition. He got under the covers, pressed into Luke’s side. Michael turned his whole body to be able to hug Luke. Luke continued crying, uncontrollably sobbing into Michael’s chest. Michael rubbed his hand up and down Luke’s back in a soothing manner, hoping that it would work. After some time, Michael wasn’t really sure how much, he felt Luke fall asleep.

He carefully got up and went to his mum’s room. He silently tried to wake her up. When she had, he asked her if they could skip school tomorrow, he had explained everything and described the state Luke was in and she agreed. She promised him to not bother them tomorrow morning because both of them would be exhausted. Michael walked back into his room to see Luke sitting up in his bed, head hanging low and shivering. 

“Luke?” he called, the blue eyed boy looked up at him. His face was empty and unable to read. 

“Hi,” he said. His voice wasn’t as shaky now and that calmed Michael a little. Michael took the steps necessary to reach his bed and then sat down, cross legged in front of Luke. 

“I’m sorry, Mike.”

“No, don’t apologize. You’re okay, that’s all I care about right now.” Michael put a hand on his friend’s shoulder in a comforting way. “If you’re okay with it, you can rest for a little bit more while I go down and make us both a cup of tea. Is that okay?” Michael asked.

Luke only nodded, then he lowered his body and covered himself with the duvet. 

Michael left the room and walked into the kitchen, he set up everything he needed for two cups of tea and then sat down at the table. 

What could have possibly happened to Luke to make him this agitated? Michael didn't want to consider the possibilities, the worst scenarios were racing through his brain. He felt himself shake and then took a deep breath, he needed to get it together, for his friend. Luke needed him right now. This caught him off guard and he wasn’t sure what to say, or do, for that matter. He sat with his head on his hands and when the water was ready, he poured it in two cups, placed them both on a tray and carefully took them upstairs.

Luke was waiting right where Michael had left him. He seemed much more cooled down. Michael set the tray on his bedside table and then handed it to Luke. The other boy received it with a barely-there smile. He blew on it a few times, trying to cool it down before taking his first sip, Michael could hear him gulp and swallow.

“She left me. Lea.”

Michael did not expect that. His expression changed into a more understanding one, but he stayed quiet, letting Luke know he could continue. 

“She, um, I came over to her house because she invited me and I was going to stay over, but when I got there, she—” Luke stopped for a minute.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Michael said and placed his cup back in the tray

“She broke up with me.” Luke didn’t dare look up. 

Michael gently grabbed the cup from Luke’s hand and placed it beside his. He then pulled his friend in for a hug, he hugged him as tight as possible, giving him everything and offering all his comfort. Even with the feelings Michael had for the boy underneath him, he couldn’t be happy right now, that would be cruel, he felt for him. He empathized with him, it’s like he could feel his hurt. Michael hates seeing Luke sad. It breaks him, both of them. Michael hugged him tighter and then let go.

“Luke, I’m so sorry, do you want to talk about it.” Michael offered.

“I don’t know what I did wrong, we were fine, I thought we were fine. She wasn’t happy and I failed to realize that.” Luke cried.

“No, Luke don’t say that about yourself, please.” Michael pleaded, somewhat desperately. He wanted Luke to be fine, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen soon, not tonight anyway.

“I want to be mad. I want to hate her. But, Mike,” he said, “I can’t it’s not her fault.”

“Luke please, don’t put the blame entirely on you, there’s two parts to a relationship and if something went wrong it’s not just one half’s fault.”

“No, Michael, I mean she’s  _ gay _ .” he explained. And Michael was shocked, she was gay? What?

“ _Oh,_ ” he said, confused.

“She told me, she had started talking to this other girl and between everything, in the middle of them talking, she fell for her, in a way she never fell or felt about me. Nothing has happened between them, for obvious reasons.” Luke said, his voice empty and numb and maybe a hint of irony. “Where I went wrong? I have no idea. But, I can’t compete with that. I won’t.”

“Luke I...” He was at a loss for words. In a way, he’s right, it’s not her fault. It’s no one’s fault, really. Michael isn’t sure what he can say to try and help him. “Luke, listen to me, you’re right it’s not her fault, but it isn’t yours either. I hate to say it and it’s going to sound horrible, but sometimes things like this happen. It’s no one’s fault. It’s just life, I guess. Sorry I’m not much help, but I’m here for anything you need. I’ll always be.” Luke smiled at him, not like he usually does. His lips were sealed in a tight line and he let out a sniff.

“Lea is wonderful, but her parents… They were so  _ happy _ when we got together, they're really conservative and not really that supportive. I guess they loved that her daughter was in a relationship with a guy like me, not to sound cocky, but you know what I mean?” and  _ yeah _ , Michael does know. Luke is a poster boyfriend, the guy every parent wants their kid to bring home. Michael tried to smile at him. 

“She fell for this girl, Joanna, about two months ago, she would have told me right away, that’s what she said, anyway, but she was scared of her parents. She used me, in a way. To protect herself. I can’t be mad at her for that.” Luke started crying again, and Michael held him. “I can’t be mad, I don’t know what I would have done in her place. I loved her, still do. I want her to be happy. It just hurts, so much.” Luke wiped his tears. “God I sound like an idiot, I shouldn’t be cryi—”

“Yes you should be crying, Luke, you don’t sound like an idiot.” Michael cut in, quite harshly, but he needed Luke to understand. “Listen to me, you’re hurting. It’s okay to cry, you’re human, you have emotions. You have to let them out somehow, you can’t keep everything to yourself. Most people think they can, but no. It’s okay to cry, plus you’re with me, it’s just the two of us here. I’m not  _ ever  _ going to judge you, much less for crying. I care about you, Luke.” Michael just holds him while he cries. “You love her,” Michael said, with a soft voice, “and your time together, it was wonderful. From everything you’ve told me, you two were good together. It’s understandable to be sad.”

“I keep thinking, keep asking myself if I should’ve given her more attention, in a situation like this, it’s easy to blame myself. Should I have been a better boyfriend? Should I have taken her out more? Was I not enough?” Luke said, with a trembling voice that went higher in the last sentence.

“Listen to me Luke, it was not your fault, she didn’t  _ become _ gay because she was unhappy with you. It doesn’t work like that. It’s who she is. I bet if you ask her right now, what her relationship with you was like, she would only have good things to say about it, about  _ you _ .” Michael said. He paused for a minute, holding Luke in his arms and pressing him against his chest, his t-shirt is wet now, but he couldn’t care less, he only cares about Luke right now. It’s like only they exist, they’re floating in space, in the middle of nowhere. No one can reach them and no one can bother them. Michael holds Luke's face and makes him look at him. 

“You’re a wonderful person, Luke. Never forget that.”

Luke gave him a sad smile. “She said the same thing. I don’t think I believe her. It’s complicated. I know she isn’t lying, she’s honest and a good girl, but I don’t believe her.”

“Do you believe me?”

Luke looked up at him and his eyes shone.

“Yes.”


	7. Wake Up, Sunshine

_ Everyone wants to be somebody else _

_ Just want you to see how good you are _

_ You don't have to lean on the crutch of a daydream _

_ To see that you shine like a star _

When Michael woke up the next morning, Luke was still asleep, he looked so peaceful and his hair was disheveled, like he’d moved a lot during the night. If that was the case, Michael didn’t notice. He was a heavy sleeper. Luke was holding onto Michael’s torso, arms around his stomach and head laid on his chest. Michael’s heart swelled at the boy and he smiled to himself. He didn’t want to wake him, the younger boy deserved to sleep, for a whole day if that’s what he wanted. He earned the right to. Michael’s heart ached when he remembered the previous night’s events. Luke had looked so dejected, his face filled with sorrow. Michael decided he never wants to see Luke like that again, and the thought that that might be out of his power made him feel useless. 

Slowly, he untangled Luke from him and stood up, he slowly walked downstairs. He wanted Luke to have some food nearby when he woke up. He was going to need the nutrients and strength. When he reached the desired place, he was met with his mother. He smiled to himself, he needed to talk about last night and he knew talking to her would help. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” she greeted, “where’s Luke?” she asked with a smile.

“Upstairs.” He let out a long, loud yawn. “Still sleeping. I was going to eat something and then maybe take something upstairs.” he sighed. “You should have seen him last night, mum. He was miserable, my heart broke. And so did his.” His mum tilted her head because she didn’t understand. “His girlfriend broke up with him, she’s in love with a girl, but her parents aren’t supportive of that, she didn’t break up with Luke earlier so that her parents didn’t find out about her sexuality. But it’s been going on for about two months.”

Michael’s mum let out a horrified gasp. 

“My god, that poor boy, I can’t imagine how he feels, the situation must be real complicated.”

“I’m kind of worried about him. He cried so much last night, but it didn’t seem like it was all because of her. It was like he had exploded. He must have had so much shit bottled up inside.” Michael confessed. “Mum, he’s like afraid of sharing how he feels, like he  _ apologizes _ . I want to help him, let him know it’s okay, but I don’t know how.” Michael sighed and then got started on breakfast. 

“Michael,” she took a deep breath. “There isn’t a set of instructions for something like that. Be there for him, let him know he has a shoulder to cry on.” She paused for a moment. “Have a little perspective, son. Not all parents are the same, some may teach their children, specially their sons, that they should be strong. Hard. Because one day, they’ll be the man of the family. It may not make sense to you, but maybe that’s what he’s been told all his life. Keep an open mind, Mikey.”

Michael admired his mum. She was like wonder woman. She always knew exactly what to say and how to say it. It’s like she organized Michael’s head, he’d been thinking something similar but his thoughts were all over the place. She put them all in order so they made sense. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks.”

“How are  _ you _ ?” His mom asked. Looking at him with knowing eyes.

“Me?” Michael replied. “I’m okay, I’m fine.” Michael reflected his answer, he didn’t know if he believed the words he’d just said. “I mean, I kinda have to be, don’t I?” he added with a sad smile.

“So, you want to help Luke with letting out his feelings, but you are keeping everything inside as well, how does that make sense?”

“I’m fine.” He repeated. “I’ll be okay, I— He’s the one who needs it, not me. You don’t know how he used to talk about Lea, his girlfriend. He was always so committed and worried that he was not enough, or a bad boyfriend. He knows that this isn’t his fault, but something deep inside him, I think, is going to tell him otherwise.” Michael frowns at the thought of that. 

“Baby, you’re a good friend, but who’s taking care of you? He’s not the only one who needs it right now.” She said, with a suggestive tone. She didn’t say so, but Michael knew she was talking about his feelings for Luke. They haven’t gone away and they both know that.

“I can’t worry about that now, mum. What kind of person would I be?” 

“Human.” she stated while letting out a sigh. “You would be human, Michael. You can’t just get rid of feelings when you need to. That’s why sometimes they’re so annoying. I’m not saying you will  _ try  _ anything or something like that. He needs time, Michael, remember that.” She said softly. 

“Mum, I’m neither a monster nor an asshole, I know that.”

“I know you do, baby. I’m saying, I’m worried about what might happen to you. Your heart. Whether you want to admit it or not, you have feelings for this boy, now I don’t know how intense they are. But. Everything? This? You’re going to get hurt.” She said, she walked up to him and ran a hand through his hair slowly. “Please follow your own advice, don’t keep everything to yourself. I’m here to talk. And if your old, boring mother isn’t enough, you know Calum’s always there for you. As you are for him.”

Michael didn’t realize he was crying until his mom wiped a single tear from his face. He shook his head and then stood up quickly. He finished breakfast and when he was done, he took it all upstairs after giving his mum a kiss on the cheek. 

When he opened the door to his room, Luke was sitting up on the bed, going through his phone. He hadn’t noticed Michael yet. He didn’t look as sad now, and he had a smile on, which made Michael smile as well. 

“Morning,” Michael said, and Luke quickly looked at him. The blue eyed boy gave him a smile. “Thought you’d want breakfast.”

“That’s where you went, then.” He laughed. “Don’t we have like, school?” He said confused. “As far as I know, it’s Thursday.” Micheal fully opened the door and started walking to his bed. 

“Don’t worry about that, my mum called the school.” He explained. “We’re both excused.” He laughed at Luke’s confused expression. He placed the tray with food on the bed and motioned for Luke to eat something. “Eat, I made toast for us.”

Luke smiled up at him. “Thanks, you didn’t have to.” He looked at the tray and carefully picked up a piece of toast and bit into it. 

“I feel like such an idiot. So many people warned me. Even Ash said something, but I tried to deny it.” Luke said, after some time. Michael simply looked at him. “That night, at the diner, when I told you about her, Ash kinda heard some things and then he mentioned it to me, and so did some people at school. I tried so hard to believe it wasn’t true.  _ God _ .” Luke put down the toast and then took a sip of the juice Michael had brought. “It’s a shitty situation.”

Michael leaned over the tray that was in between them and gave Luke a comforting hug. “Whoever wins your heart, will be the luckiest person ever.” he whispered in his ear. Luke hugged him back and they stayed like that for a minute. When they pulled apart, Luke had his cheeks stained with tears. 

“Michael, I, umm,” Luke started, Michael could tell he was having trouble getting the words out. “Last night, thanks, really. For everything. My uh, my dad, he passed away a few years ago. He was such a good guy, y’know? Perfect parent, taught me every single thing I know, how to play sports and even how to cook sometimes.”

“He sounds wonderful,” Michael adds with a smile, encouraging Luke to continue.

“He was, in some ways. He had this one thing though. He was always trying to prove he was strong, never cried, never talked about his feelings. I asked him one time about it.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he did because ‘men don’t cry’ and all that shit, one of his flaws was how close minded he was, I guess. And I—” Luke took a deep breath. “I know it’s all bullshit, but sometimes, I don’t know. I want to make him proud. I want him to be proud of me, and I constantly think that by being weak, I fail to do that.”

“Luke, now. I don’t know him. But I know  _ you _ . You are a good guy, he would be so proud of you.” Michael said. “You’re a respectable young man. Honest, funny, kind and caring. I know there’s no way he wouldn’t be proud of who you are today. And, by the way, showing your emotions does not make you weak at all, on the contrary, it means you are strong. It shows you have enough strength to be open about how you feel. Not everyone is able to do that, hell, sometimes I can’t. It’s really not as simple as it sounds.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and finally he added, “There’s no shame in having someone that can help you, whether that be your brother, sister, friend, partner, therapist, parent, whatever.”

Luke wiped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his sweater. “Sorry, I’m disgusting.”

Michael laughed and Luke did too. “No shame in having snot either.”

When they were finished eating, Luke asked if he could have a shower, of course Michael said yes, he gave him a towel and lent him some clothes. After Luke was done showering, Michael got in. They decided to kill some time by playing video games, Luke wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. 

“Hey, do you wanna go to Ashton’s? He told me we could come over if we wanted to.” Luke asked, kinda shy, like he was afraid Michael would say no. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” he replied. “Do you wanna go now?”

“Yeah, or whenever’s fine for you, really”

“Now is perfect, I’ll go ask my mum tho.”

Luke nodded in understanding and then got up from the floor, sitting at the end of Michael’s bed. Michael headed out of the room and a few seconds later he was back, car keys in his right hand.

“Let’s go.” he said while wiggling the keys.

It was a short drive to Ashton’s. Michael noticed they all kinda live close to each other and that, for some reason, makes him happy. Ashton leaves in a building close to the beach. His apartment is on one of the top floors and it is very cozy, homey and just so Ashton.

“Hey guys! You made it,” The older man greeted, with his signature smile and chirpy tone. He hugged Michael first. “Welcome to my place, Mike, make yourself at home.”

Michael took a few steps into the house and admired everything, he turned around and saw Ashton tightly hugging Luke. It warmed his heart, he could tell Ash was like an older brother figure to Luke, he took care of him. Michael is happy Luke has people like that in his life. Luke must have told Ashton about the breakup because he is whispering comforting words to him and patting his back in a “you’ll be okay” way.

When everyone was set, they just chilled around for a little bit, eating some snack Ash had stashed and putting on some sitcom that was on TV. They talked about nothing and everything, they told funny and embarrassing stories. 

“You guys are wild, man.” Michael laughed.

“The blame is entirely on Luke, he’s the one coming to my workplace at 4 in the morning, idiot.” Ash said.

“Well you decided to be friends with this idiot.” Luke smiled, in a bratty way, like most youngest kids do. He’s used to the attention, not like Michael, it’s a different kind of treatment, Michael, as an only child, got all the attention but at the same time had to help and stuff. Luke was the typical youngest sibling, he was ‘the favorite’ always the baby, Michael smiled at the thought. He knew Luke almost always got his way. 

“I regret it every single day.” Ashton retorted.

“You love me, Irwin.” Luke said, while exaggerating a pout

Michael felt like an outsider watching the interaction, obviously the two of them had way more history than Michael does with either of them. He felt like he shouldn’t say anything, he wouldn’t dare break the vibe the two other boys had.

“Michael?” one of them asked, Michael was clearly drifted away.

“Uh, sorry yeah? Kinda got carried away, sorry.” he said.

“Dork. I said if you wanted to play UNO.” Luke said back, with a big smile.

“Hell yeah, that’s my game, you’re going down, Hemmings, I’m the unofficial UNO master” he turned to look at Ashton. “And so are you, Irwin. Nobody is safe.”

“Ooh, I’m scared,” Luke mocked Michael. Before setting everything up for them to play, Michael took a quick look at his phone, he saw he had a missed called from Calum and a lot of texts.

“Hey guys, I’ll be right back I’m just gonna give Cal a ring before,” Michael said while waving a hand to the other boys, to get their attention. Before he could leave the room Ashton calls out.

“Invite him over, if you want.” It was a nice gesture, and Michael appreciated it. He’s been thinking of a way to get the four of them to hang out, to have his three favorite people right now together makes him really happy and feel giddy inside. He calls Calum, his friend asks him why he wasn’t at school today, and Michael wasn’t really sure what to say, he didn’t know if Luke would want him to tell Calum, but he can’t lie to Calum, he has never been able to. He settled on just mentioning that Luke had a bad night and had come to Michael for help. 

As Michael expected, Calum was a but hesitant on going to Ash’s house, because he didn’t know him. He’d just heard the things Michael has said about him, but he knew they would be great friends. In the end, Michael convinced Calum and he couldn’t be happier. He gave Calum the address and his friend said he would be there in half an hour. 

***

Michael spoke it into existence. Calum and Ashton had set it off amazingly, at first Calum was shy but it didn’t last long. Ashton had this gift of making people feel comfortable wherever he was, Michael admires that about him. The four of them played numerous rounds of UNO and ate like it was their last day on Earth. Later on, they put on The Fast and the Furious, and continued to watch as many movies of the saga as they could fit in one night. The four of them were all squished on the couch. Ashton was in one end, Luke was beside him leaning into him. Beside Luke was Michael, with one leg over Luke’s and his head resting on Calum’s shoulder. 

Every now and then, Michael sent Luke a glance, asking him with his eyes if he was okay, or how was he doing. Luke closed his eyes and nodded, letting the green eyed boy know he was okay. Luke put one of his arms around Michael’s neck and mindlessly played with the ends of his hair. Luke mouthed a kind ‘Thank you’ and Michael only smiled back, leaning his head back onto Luke’s hand. 

They fell asleep and at around midnight, Michael woke up. He snorted when he saw the other three boys in the couch, some of them snoring. He carefully woke up Calum and they both went into Ashton’s balcony. It wasn’t cold at all, the starred sky was mesmerizing and it was just the right amount of windy.

“So, wanna tell me what really happened last night? Why you weren’t at school today?” Calum asked when they were both settled. Michael decided Luke would understand and wouldn’t be mad if he told Calum. He trusted Calum not to tell anyone, and the two of them were growing closer as well. 

“Lea broke up with Luke.” Calum raised his eyebrows, he knew something had happened but he didn’t expect that.

“Tough, I could tell they were good together. Can I ask what happened?” Michael looked down to his feet and nodded.

“She fell for someone else, a girl.” Michael said and Calum laid back on his chair. Sucking in a breath. “I don't think Luke cares she’s into chicks, I just believe he feels he’s to blame for Lea losing interest in him. I tried to convince him otherwise, and it worked, for a little bit at least. I hope so anyway.” Michael said that last bit quietly.

“Damn, it’s hard enough to be left, I can’t imagine how it must feel—” he stopped himself before he could continue. “I’d be broken as hell if that happened with Eve.” Michael smiled at the mention of Calum’s girlfriend.

“How’s it going with her?” The question instantly made Calum light up.

“She’s great man, we’re great. I’m really happy, Mike.” He paused for a few seconds before smiling bright and adding, “I think I love her.” Michael could see his friend blushing and smiling to himself. 

“I can tell, I’m really happy for you dude,” Michael shoved him. “You deserve it. Hey, at least one of us got lucky in the love department.” Calum snorted beside him. 

“Is it hard? Being his friend?” Calum asked. That’s a heavy question, but the answer was easy.

“No. Not at all.” Michael sighed. “One might think it may be, but no. I enjoy his company a lot, and despite my feelings, he’s a great friend, there isn’t a dull moment with him. I’m happy with where we’re at right now. I appreciate him, so much.” 

Calum patted his back. “It’ll all work out in the end, one way or another. You two are this great duo. It’s unbelievable, I’ve never seen something like it.” 

That statement kinda hurt Michael, the fact that other people noticed that made his heart ache. That other people are able to see who they are with each other. Everything he felt in the beginning, about being foolish and naive, was gone. It was all replaced by a feeling he couldn’t quite grasp, or he didn’t want to. It was confusing. Something similar to a feeling of hopefulness, and Michael knew hope could be deadly.

Calum and him continued talking for a few minutes before they heard someone knock on the glass door that was separating them from the inside. They turned around and were met with Luke. He opened the door and stepped outside with them. 

“Hey, um, my mum was asking for me, I hate to ask, but Mike, can you take me home?” Luke asked with a sleepy voice that made butterflies erupt in Michael’s stomach.

Michael smiled softly at him. “Yeah, of course Luke, we all have school in a few hours anyway, we should go.”

Ashton was still sleeping when they left, so the three younger boys decided on leaving a post it with a few dumb words and a thank you at the end. Of course, everyone ended up drawing little nothings in it. Michael dropped both his friends off and then made it to his own house. He had let his mom know he was going to be late, she wasn’t waiting for him but there was a note on the kitchen saying that there was food for him in the microwave. 


	8. Follow You

_ My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost _

_ I need to feel something, 'cause I'm still so far from home _

_ Cross your heart and hope to die _

_ Promise me you'll never leave my side _

Luke had a long talk with Lea the next Friday morning and they parted as friends, it was obvious the conversation took a toll on Luke. He took Michael for burgers that same night. 

The first few days it was obvious to everyone something had happened between Luke and Lea. Many people at school tried to ask him about it, people he didn’t even know. Michael thought the whole situation was ridiculous.  _ Couldn’t people just mind their own business? How hard can that be?  _ As the days went by, Michael could notice small and positive changes on Luke. He was moving on, completely. Step by step. Whenever he got upset or his mind wanted to take over with dark thoughts, Michael was there to help and distract him, when necessary.

Michael was doing fine, more than fine. He thought he was finally getting over his crush and he stopped making up possible scenarios in his head for things that  _ could _ happen. He figured whatever he felt for Luke was more like an infatuation, like he’d just showed up out of nowhere in Michael’s life looking like a literal angel, more than  _ actually _ being in love. The pair had begun growing closer and closer. They hung out with Calum and Ashton way more often now and the four of them, plus Eve and sometimes even Lea had developed into this little group. Michael loved it. Michael was a little skeptical about Lea at first, but just because he was protective over Luke. But then he realized that Luke was okay and completely comfortable around her. Michael was proud of him. 

A tough day was when Lea brought along her girlfriend, May. May was wonderful and really cool, she was fun and had edgy purple hair that Michael loved. That night Luke stayed over at Michael’s and they cuddled and played on his xbox all night. He knew his friend needed the extra comfort. Another noteworthy thing Michael noticed was that Luke was no longer hesitating when talking about his feelings. The younger boy trusted Michael and he felt pride in that. Michael was happy all over.

Michael and Calum hung out as often as possible too, they needed their bro dates. The two of them had an unexplainable connection, platonic soulmates or some shit, Michael is so thankful for his kiwi friend. Calum also seemed happier as the days went by, his relationship with Eve was bringing out his best side, and nothing made Michael happier than seeing his best friend in such a cheerful state.

It’s been two weeks and Michael thinks it’s safe to say they’re all at an amazing place and time. 

“Eve’s birthday is this Friday.” Calum calls out in the middle of a boring biology lesson, they were being taught about genetics and Michael doesn’t think it’s possible to be more confused. 

“Ooooh,” he teased, deciding completely to ignore the rest of Mr. Hazelwood’s classes. “Got anything special planned? Fancy dinner, rose bouquet maybe?” 

“You’re an idiot. And no, actually she has something planned. She wants to go to a Laser Tag place, or whatever they’re called.” Calum semi whispered, and  _ that _ definitely piqued Michael’s interest . 

“Bro, your girl knows what’s good,” he said. “Is it a private thing or are we all invited?” He asked with raised, suggestive eyebrows.

“She wants the whole gang at it, divide us into groups and shit.”

“Wait really?” Michael said, he turned his whole body to face Calum and bounced his leg up and down. He didn’t want his teacher to tell him off so he tried to play it cool but it was hard keeping the excitement in. “That’s gonna be fire, oh my god.” he added and his eyes shone. He loved laser tagging, it’s always been one of his favourite activities and he’s always made amazing memories. Also if he has a talent, that’s it. Fuck, Friday can’t come soon enough.

“If you’re not on my team I’m not playing,” Calum said.

“Dude, you’re gonna have to fight for me. We’ve been knew I’m as good as it gets.” He says with a cocky tone. 

“Get off the throne, Mikey. But think about it, we’re never on the same team and it’s always almost a tie—”

“You know I always win, Hood.”

“As I was saying, if you and me we're on the same team we’d destroy the others.” Calum said and  _ oh _ , Michael understood now what Calum’s true intentions were.

“Are you using my skills to impress your girlfriend, that’s low, Calum. Painfully low.” Michael laughed, they both knew he didn’t really mean it. Calum faked annoyance at him but it dissolved quickly.

“Please?” Calum begged with a smile and turning his head to the side, pretending to be cute. It worked, damn Calum and his puppy eyes. Not fair.

“You owe me, big time.”Michael huffed, returning to face to his book, which was most probably on the wrong page.

***

As it turns out, that night neither Luke nor Michael could sleep, so of course, they ended up at the diner, eating burgers and drinking milkshakes. They were the only ones there, and just one other table was being used, by employees having an intense round of heads up. Everyone in the night shift knew them already, at first it was Luke and his friend but now they all knew Michael and called him by his name, or a nickname if they were in the mood. Ashton was on the table with his co workers and just waved at the two boys when they came in. 

Michael told Luke about the Laser Tag and to say he was excited as well, was a understatement.

“LASER TAG?” Luke had exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, baby.” Michael said, while nodding his head and leaning back on his chair.

“God, I haven't been laser tagging in centuries,  _ wow _ , that’s going to be so much fun.” Luke said. And even if he tried, there was no way Luke could have hid the excitement showing on his face. Michael laughed at him and then took a sip out of Luke’s milkshake. Ever since that night where Luke had made Michael choose the food, those orders had become their usual go to. But instead of having a burger and a milkshake for each, they shared everything.

“What’s going to be so much fun?” Ashton asked, appearing out of nowhere.

“Laser tag. Friday. Eve’s birthday. You’re coming.” Luke replied with the biggest smile ever. And shaking in his seat. Ashton sat down next to Michael and across Luke, putting both his elbows propped on the table and his head held in his hands. 

“Sounds like a good time.” Ash said, smiling back at Luke.

“It will be.” Michael said and he was so sure of it. 

The three of them kept talking and telling fun and crazy stories they had while laser tagging, Jace and Sheila, Ashton’s co workers joined them later that night. Jace was a good guy, jet black curly hair and award winning smile, he was fun and he always served Michael extra fries, so he was one of his favorites, Michael was great friends with him, they’d exchanged numbers one night and ever since they had this thing of texting random dank memes to each other whenever they found a worthy one. Because Jace was close to Ash and close-ish to Michael, he sometimes joined their group meetings, he was welcomed by everyone, he was a pretty lovable guy. 

However, Sheila, even thinking about her made Michael shiver. At first, she seemed like a nice enough girl but then she didn’t seem to take the hint that Michael was gay and most definitely, not interested in her. She hit, or tried to at least, on Michael every single time they went to the diner and she was there. She took every single opportunity to sit with them and join their conversations, however she always ignored and shut Luke out. She has a bad habit of always having her back to him, physically separating him from Michael and her. For some unknown reason to everyone, she didn’t like Luke at all, she always gave short one word answers to him and rolled her eyes at everything he said. It was weird since they hadn’t even interacted, it annoyed Michael to no end. He could tell Luke deflated when she was present and he loses his spark, smile never reaching his eyes, Michael picked up on all these small indicators that Luke was uncomfortable around her, constantly looking down and his feet, wrapping his arms around himself and trying to make himself look smaller. It crushed Michael to no end. 

Sheila was sitting beside Luke and Jace was beside her. She kept asking questions at Michael and it started to get boring quickly.  _ Michael oh my god, how often do you dye your hair? What color would you recommend on me? Michael this, Michael that.  _ Michael never really says anything to her because he doesn’t like being mean, and contrary to popular belief, he hates confrontation, but this time he had had enough. She had her whole body turned to Jace, legs on his lap and Luke was left in the corner, Michael could see him mindlessly playing with a piece of paper on his lap and a frown on his face. 

“Hey Sheila,would you mind bringing some ice cream, for us?” Michael said. He knew he was using her liking for him to his advantage, and it may seem sexist to ask the only girl. He knew it looked bad, but he decided it was worth it. He couldn’t stand seeing Luke like that. 

“Oh yeah! What a great idea, babe!” She replied, then turned to Jace and waiting for him to get up so she could get out. When she left, he heard a long sigh from Luke.

“Luke, can you come with me to the bathroom, please?” he asked. “It gets creepy sometime, specially when it’s this dark out,” he gestured to the window behind him. Luke managed a minute smile nodded before getting out of the booth. Inside the bathroom, Luke sat on a counter and waited for Michael to be done.

“I’m guessing you didn’t bring me here because you’re scared,  _ babe _ .” Luke said, barely containing a laugh.

“Asshole, no. Sorry about her,” Michael said while washing his hands.

“About what?”

“Luke, don’t do that, you know damn well it doesn’t work on me.” Michael said, raising his face and looking at the boy beside him.

“It’s whatever, I’m fine.” Luke replied softly.

“Except, I know you’re not, she’s annoying and it bothers you. It should, she’s mean to you, does she not realize—”

“Mike, I’m fine. It’s okay, calm down.” Luke said and Michael hadn’t taken notice of his heavy breathing and word spitting. 

“Sorry, it just—” he takes a deep breath. —“It pisses me off, I don’t like her. And she needs to back off.” Michael dried his hands with a piece of paper towel and then rubbed them on his jeans. Michael had begun to walk out the door of the spacious bathroom but then he heard Luke speak, so he stopped and turned around.

“Sit next to me, when we go back, please.” Luke had said shyly, turning his head sideways and avoiding Michael’s eyes. 

His face softened in record time and then Michael jogged up to Luke, crushing him in a comforting hug.

“Wasn’t planning on sitting anywhere else,” Michael replied when they pulled back. “If someone does that shit to you and it bothers you, tell someone, tell  _ me _ . I’ll beat their ass, maybe not literally, but you get the point. I got you.”

They walked back to the table together, Michael’s arm around Luke’s shoulders. Now, Sheila was beside Ashton, and Luke ended up across them, in between Jace and Michael. They sat down and quickly joined in on the conversation, weirdly enough, Sheila stayed silent for the rest of the night. Michael wondered if Jace or Ashton had said something to her. 

Since they walked to the diner, they had to walk back home too. Because the streets were empty at that time, they walked loosely in the middle of the road, tumbling wherever and staying out of the way if a car showed up. It felt good. It’s a simple word but Michael thought it was the most effective. Good. Not caring about anything and just walking, long steps like dancing or ice skating. Freeing. It was cold and both boys had heavy jackets on, the sky was filled with stars and there wasn’t a single cloud in sight.

When they were getting closer to Luke’s house both of them started walking side by side again on the sidewalk. 

“Can you tell Ash that I didn’t mean to be an asshole when I sent her on the ice cream mission,” Michael said when they were close enough. 

“Of course, but I think we all knew the reason behind it, no one thinks you’re that kind of guy anyway.” Luke said. Michael focuses on him and gives him a small smile.

They walk in silence for a few more minutes.

“I thought you liked her.” Luke says out of the blue. Michael gawked at him with wide eyes. “That’s why I kept it to myself and didn’t say it bothered me. It’s not that I don’t trust you enough to tell you, or anything.” He confesses.

“Liked her?” Michael replies. “Hell no, I think she’s annoying as fuck, and for whatever reason, she doesn’t seem to realize I’m into dudes.”

Luke stops walking, anchored to the ground and unable to move. Michael then realizes what he said. He closes his eyes and hesitates before he turns around to meet Luke. He’s scared, terrified. He never realized Luke didn’t know he was gay, he always thought it was obvious, but apparently not. 

Neither boy moves, both of them scared. Michael can’t bring himself to turn around. His heart begins to race. If Luke is upset about this, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to deal. Just the thought of losing his friend because of this makes his eyes prickle with tears, he lets out an unsteady breath and his lower lip quivers. He shuts his eyes and a few tears escape. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time, besides Calum, he never really had a close friend, so he never had to come out, Michael does not miss the feeling of utter uncertainty, not being able to predict what they’ll think. He can hear himself sniff before he feels big, long arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He lets out a whimper and Luke hold him tighter, pushing his face into Michael’s neck.

“Please don’t cry, I’m sorry. Fuck. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s okay.” Luke continues to mumble words into his neck. He grabs Michael by the hips and turns him around, he hugs the older boy again, stronger and tighter. Luke straightens and puts his hands on Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael can’t look up at him. He sniffs and Luke curses under his breath. He moves his hands to the back of Michael’s head and starts gently scratching his head.

“Mikey, please look at me.” Luke cries. Michael doesn’t move and he doesn’t say a word.

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted. You’re gay. It just caught me off guard.” Michael winces at that. He hates Luke a little, for making him feel the way he does right now. “Michael, it doesn’t change anything to me, you’re my friend. I—” Luke stops and runs a hand through his hair, desperately. —“Please look at me, Michael.”

Michael slowly raises his head. He’s met with Luke’s glossy, scared blue eyes. Michael’s heart races, he’s lost complete control over his body and his emotions. 

“It doesn’t change a single thing, Michael. I’m sorry if I made you think it did.” Michael continues to just stare at him. He can’t do anything else, his heart is still pounding in his chest. He doesn’t know what to do or say, what can he even say?

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Michael, no. You’re the one who’s always telling me not to downplay my emotions. To let myself feel bothered, and angry and upset. Please don’t say it’s okay, I can tell it isn’t.”

Michael sighs, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dropped it like that on you.”

“No, don’t make excuses for me, please.”

“I never felt the need to come out, I never have before, it’s not a thing I’m used to. I just assume people know. It’s understandable that you didn’t.”

“I’m so sorry for the way I just acted, nothing makes it okay.”

“I was scared you’d hate me. Just for a minute, I was scared.”

“I couldn’t, not ever.” Luke promises. Michael visibly relaxes, he lets out a breath he was holding and takes his hands out of his pockets.

“Can I hug you?” Luke asks with a soft voice, Michael barely hears him. He manages a nod and the next thing he knows, he’s got an armful of  _ Luke _ . Michael can feel him everywhere, drowned in his scent. 

Michael lets himself hug back and when he finally has his arms around Luke, he clings to him, holding on for dear life. Michael cries into Luke’s shoulder, he can’t help himself, he’s overwhelmed. Luke means so much to him, unlike anybody else. It makes Michael cry with relief that Luke doesn’t hate him. Michael doesn’t dare let go of his friend, he can’t. 

“I’d get it, if it changed something between us—”

“Michael, no. It doesn’t and it shouldn’t. You shouldn’t say that. You can’t give people an excuse to treat you differently because of who you’re attracted to. Don’t let them.”

Michael’s heart swells at that. He doesn’t know what caused Luke to react the way he did. But he redeemed himself, Michael believes him. Right now, it’s hard to think Luke would ever stop being his friend for this. It feels ridiculous. Michael doesn’t know why he doubted his friend in the first place. Deep down, he was scared, but he knew Luke wasn’t like that. It was like survival instincts kicked in and took over Michael. 

Michael can feel himself welling up, he stares at Luke and he wipes his tears, Michael lets him. The short walk that’s left to Luke’s house is silent, the only thing they can hear is tree leaves against each other, moving because of the wind. 

Outside of Luke’s house they stand in front of each other, not saying a word. Before he goes inside, Luke hugs Michael one more time.

“Thanks, Michael. For everything.” Michael was confused at first to why he was thanking him, he figures it’s because of the Sheila incident. “Text me when you get home, please.” 

“It’s like a ten minute walk only.” Michael snickers.

“Still. You never know.”

“I will,  _ mum _ .” Michael smiles. “Goodnight, Luke.”

Luke turns around and starts walking to his door. Before he goes in, he turns to Michael and mouths a goodbye.

Michael walked home, accompanied by his thoughts. Everything that had happened at the diner felt like years ago. All he could think about was that feeling like someone grabbing his heart when Luke stopped dead on his tracks. He realized he cares a lot about what Luke thinks. His feelings for the golden haired boy are starting to creep up on him slowly. It’s scary knowing the kind of power Luke has over him. Michael would drop everything for him, without thinking twice. He can feel the sting of tears in his eyes for the second time that night. 

He can’t walk anymore, and it’s getting hard to breathe, like he can’t get enough air into his lungs. His legs aren’t strong enough. He sits under the first tree he finds and cries silently there, he must look weird to anyone who passes by, but he can’t bring himself to care. His breathing picks up and he lets out uncontrollable sobs into his hands. He didn’t let himself fully cry in front of Luke, not wanting to alarm the younger boy, but he’s unable to hold it in anymore. He lets everything out, and he doesn’t have the strength to stop anytime soon. He panics for a moment, feeling vulnerable in the middle of the street, he feels alone and unprotected. He thinks back to Luke’s hug. He holds onto that thought, the feeling of comfort, trusting arms around him and feeling safe, at  _ home _ .

He can feel the blinding lights of a car passing by, then he hears the car stop and Michael’s heart races even more. He hides his head in between his knees when he hears a car door open and then close. 

“Michael? Is that you?” Someone says from behind. Michael recognizes it as Jace’s voice and he looks up at him. He can see his eyes examining him closely and gasp when can see the state he’s in. “Fuck, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Michael shakes his head but continues to cry. He can’t form words right now, feeling completely defeated. 

He can feel Jace’s arm under his own. He makes him stand up and pulls him in for a comforting hug. Michael’s dead weight. He lets himself close his eyes and cry over Jace’s shoulder.

“Fuck. Okay. Come on buddy, let’s get you in the car.”

Michael doesn’t know how, but Jace manages to get him in the passenger seat. Michael can feel Jace’s eyes on him. 

“Should I call Luke?” Jace asks. As soon as Michael hears his name he opens his eyes and shakes his head. He doesn’t think that’s a good idea right now. They’re all exhausted and Luke And him have school tomorrow. 

“Don’t, he… No, don’t call him.” Michael says and his voice comes out rough and gravelly. 

“Did something happen? Do I need to kick his ass?” Jace asks and Michael manges a small laugh. 

“No, he didn’t do anything.”

“Sorry Mike, but I find that hard to believe. You two walked home together from the diner, next thing I know, you’re crying under a tree, clearly not okay.” 

Michael sighs and decides that Jace deserves to know everything. He’s obviously a little bit concerned and he’s trying.

“I’m gay.” he says, and it feels weird. Jace just nods understanding, and tips his head, letting Michael know he can go on. “I thought he knew and I said something about being into dudes and—” he takes a deep breath before continuing. — “He took me off guard with his reaction, I guess. He was shocked and I guess I got scared. His house is before mine and I thought I’d be fine walking home alone, guess not.”

“Do you want me to take you home? If not you can crash at mine I live just around the corner, or Ashton’s if you’re more comfortable.” Jace asks and Michael is so grateful for him.

Michael doesn’t want to make him drive anymore for him. He decides he’ll be okay at Jace’s, plus he doesn’t know how he’ll confront his mum about this. She’s definitely gonna have an opinion and Michael isn’t sure if he wants to hear it.

“Yours is fine, If you don’t mind, of course.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t okay with it.”

The short drive to Jace’s house is comforting. The radio is playing a song Michael doesn’t recognize. It’s quiet and Michael enjoys it.

Jace’s house is a lot like Ashton’s, lots of browns and greys, very warm and cozy. It’s welcoming. Michael plants himself on the first couch he spots, claiming it as his bed for the night.

“I have school in like three hours, so don’t worry about me, I’ll be gone before you wake up.” He says. 

“Are you sure you’re alright to go?” Jace answers, sitting beside Michael on the couch and leaning back into it.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“We all see the way you look at him, Mike. It’s okay to be hurt by this.” 

“He doesn’t care if I’m gay, at least I don’t think so, he quickly realized what he’d done and apologized. I guess it was like an after shock type of breakdown. I don’t think I’ve ever had to sit down with someone to talk about being gay. It was never a problem. I guess I can’t expect everyone to be so nonchalant about it.” Michael falls on his side on the couch arm, closing his eyes and thinking about everything.

“You’re right,” Jace agrees. “Not everyone’s the same and you’re bound to get all sort of reactions when it comes to that, because it’s different. It shouldn’t be, but it is and there’s nothing we can do about it.” 

They look at each other and Michael smiles, he appreciates Jace so much, he’s a good guy and Michael is sure he doesn’t have a bad bone in him. Michael shifts and leans into Jace’s side instead.

“Thanks, Jay. You really didn’t have to do all this. And sorry for keeping you up, you must be so tired.” Jace just shrugs as a response. 

“Unlike you, I can sleep for as long as I feel like.” He says and Michael snorts. 

“Lucky bastard.” 

“Try to get some sleep, I’ll find some blankets for you. Goodnight, Michael.” Jace says as he stands up, with a kind smile patting Michael on the back. 

A few moments later Jace does as promised. Michael decides to send his mum a long voice message explaining everything. He knows she’s going to be mad but he decides not to worry about that until he has to. 


End file.
